


Imbroglio

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Divorce, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还没有在一起七年就要提前感受七年之痒的两个笨蛋（不</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Voyeurism

 

他盘着双腿，坐在可以睡好几个人的大床上，说：

“我要跟你说，钱包掉了的那天晚上，我遇到了很有趣的——”

“这不重要。”

Gazelle的表情表示她比较对在意自己掉了钱包这件事。里面夹了他的护照，所以他们现在都困在酒店里，等着大使馆帮忙。

“你为什么总是不懂我在说什么，重点是我遇到了有趣的事。”

女助手翻了个白眼，转身抽出自己的手机去催促那些拖拖拉拉的员工。

他还是不放弃，纠缠着对方，“Gazelle，你知道我是你的老板，给你发薪水的？”

她定定看着他，大大的黑眼睛闪烁着不知名的光芒，他能肯定如果他是路上随便那个行人而非她的老板，这女人会扑过来生吞了他。

“所以，你要因为我懒得听你讲故事炒了我？”

“我要因为你懒得听我讲故事炒了你。”他重复了一遍。

 

事情是这样的，那是个酒会，很多很多贵宾出席的那种，看上去就和他女助手每天都穿着的黑白套装一样。

在酒会进行到某段时间里，他刚好和Gazelle分开了一会儿。也不知道对方去干嘛了，他觉得这里的人都好无趣，操着他听不懂的北方口音。所以他打算暂时离开人群，在瘫到地上之前赶紧出去透口气，于是便来到空无一人的阳台。

严格来说，也不是空无一人。等他真正走出宴会厅才发现阳台上已经有人了，只是他穿着黑色的礼服背对着他，融合在夜景中，很难分辨出来。

有那么几秒钟他在犹豫要不要退出去，毕竟那人看上去不想受人打扰。结果他刚回过头，就发现Gazelle在人堆里杀气腾腾地窜来窜去，细长的高跟鞋可以跺穿某个人的脚掌。他立即决定还是留在阳台上多呼吸几口新鲜空气再说。

手里端着满满一杯香槟，走上前去。

“伙计，你一个人？”

那人转过身子对着他，宴会厅的灯光照在他的脸上，看上去不是太好。男人带着惊愕的表情看着他。

“呃，”他手中的杯子晃动了一下。“抱歉，我打扰到你的独处了吗？”

男人过了好几秒才彻底反应过来，他抬手擦了擦脸颊上的泪水，“没关系。”

他有点尴尬地转过头去欣赏起远处的景色，男子也转过头去，和他朝着同一个方向看去。两人一言不发。

今天晚上没有风，室外的温度比他想象的要更高，于是不得不松了松领结，好喘口气。他感觉黏糊糊的汗水渗出来，穿在里面的纯手工衬衫现在紧紧贴着自己的前胸和背部，只有香槟能暂时缓解他的炎热。但他身边的男子似乎感觉不到夏日的燥热，皱着的脸依旧朝阳台外面。

他清了清嗓子，开口说道：“老兄，你不觉得很热吗？”

听到他的话后，男子侧过头来，现在他的脸色看起来好多了。没回答，只是简单地摇摇头。他也看的出来，对方额前和脸颊上一滴汗都没有，而自己已经掏出丝质手帕擦了好几回了。

“您要是热可以进去，厅里比较凉快。”他礼貌地建议。

“我知道。”他小声嘟囔，想着好不容易从Gazelle的魔爪里逃出来，他才不回去。更何况他刚才才发现自己揣进裤子口袋的钱包不见了。她会不会活剥了他，然后分享给这里每一个人吃？

他打了个哆嗦，没话找话，尝试和Eggsy闲聊，“不想和里面假惺惺的人在一起。”

这句抱怨让男子笑了，脸颊有了两个陷下去的酒窝，“也对。我是Eggsy。”

“Richmond，”他举起香槟致敬。“来这里真是倒霉，刚才我的钱包不知道哪去了。”

Eggsy不可置信地看着他，“很抱歉听到这个，但是这里怎么会？”

“不知道，”他无所谓地耸肩，在对方露出同情时继续自言自语着。“我猜也许这里藏着什么劫富济贫的大盗？”

这句话完全是无心之举，而Eggsy的眼睛一亮。

“你怎么了？”

他眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“如果这里居然藏着这样的人物，我猜，就像黑郁金香？”

“噢，他可不算是个坏人，我心甘情愿被他打劫。顺便说一句，我非常喜欢阿兰·德龙，所以我不会责怪他。”

“但是偷人钱总是不对的，如果我能帮你——”

“别管它了，”他摆手，“旧的不去新的不来。”

Eggsy微笑着点点头，看来他们已经打开话匣子了。这个时候他终于有空好好观察起对方，之前他以为Eggsy穿的是黑色礼服，实际上应该是藏青色。衬衫柔软地贴着Eggsy的胸脯，随着他的呼吸起伏，头发上了发蜡，梳得整整齐齐，又恰好不是他最讨厌的背头。哎，真是更可爱的家伙，干嘛露出沮丧的表情。

他将杯子放在围栏的平台上，平视美丽的晚景，夜空里一颗星星都看不到，只有无穷无尽的人造灯光。

他泄气一般转头，“哎，你是怎么了，伙计？我看你刚才好像不开心？”

很明显，Eggsy没料到他这个问题，他一下子撇过头去，避开他的目光。

“我要离婚了。”

他大吃一惊。

这句话完全不像是从一个悲伤之人口中说出来的。如果不是看到对方绿色的眼睛里藏着水光，就算Eggsy后来告诉他这是个低俗玩笑，他也信了。

“我很抱歉听到这个。”

婚姻是什么，他完全不懂。他觉得自己身边有Gazelle就足够了，她总是能为他摆平一切困难。他开始考虑是否要终身雇佣这个女人。

“没事，”Eggsy嘴角牵起一抹无奈的微笑，虽然说着没事，但他眼里的泪水依旧在眼眶里徘徊。他也不好继续问，只能等着对方继续说下去。

如果他愿意。

又是一阵无言，有人敲了敲将他们与宴会厅隔开的玻璃门。

“Valentine先生，您的助手在找您。”

他做了个非常夸张的“别告诉她”的口型，侍从识趣地离开，他舒了一口气。

“一定是有什么急事吧？”Eggsy已经偷偷抹去了眼泪，拿起自己的酒杯对着他。

他惊讶地发现自己之前居然一直被注意到它的存在。

“或许是找到了你的钱包？”

这调侃的语气让他大笑，“不，我的助手还不知道这回事。等回到酒店我才敢告诉她真相，否则在这里她就会用高跟鞋狠狠地踩我几脚。”

Eggsy吐吐舌头，没说什么，他好像又一次沉浸在自己的伤心事之中了。忽然，他想让这个年轻人振作起来，可惜他肚子里存有的安慰人的句子少得可怜，比今晚能看到的星星还少。他有点恼怒地取回自己的杯子，将香槟一饮而尽，他无法在这么短的时间内酝酿出什么有用的言语。

“我认识他五年，”就在他为此纠结时，Eggsy又一次开口了，他说了很多，整个声线还是如此平静，仿佛是谈论别人的事。“实话实说，我没想过结婚，整个人生计划里也没有这一部分。这种幸福的人生经历对于家庭生活不幸的我来说，简直遥不可及。我真不想承认自己害怕它。也许……这就是为什么前天晚上我们大吵了一架，他要求双方都冷静一下时，我提出了离婚。我可能根本不配得到婚姻。”

“你说离婚的时候，他是什么反应？”

“先是很吃惊，然后暴怒，但他没打我，因为他是名有教养的绅士。最后我看着他摔门而去。那天晚上我不知道他去哪里过夜了，我想他连伤心的表情都没有露出来过。”

“啊，”他发出遗憾的感叹，为Eggsy的遭遇愤愤不平。“也许你是对的，我的女助手也很冷血，这类人总是不可理喻。这件事不全是你的问题，他至少应该反驳你。”

“我也想过他会反驳我，因为当时我真的不过是一时冲动。可现在说什么都有点晚了，我想他已经请了离婚律师，我却还没考虑到这一步。”

“高效率冷血动物。”他冷笑一声，然后偷偷看了眼Eggsy的脸，嘴角撇着，不过那张年轻的脸依旧维持着平静。也许之前已经痛哭过，现在没什么力气了？他为Eggsy可悲的经历摇了摇头。

“我得回去了。”Eggsy突然说道。

他眨了眨眼睛，将香槟杯随意丢在台子上。“我和你一起回去。”

不出意料，刚进宴会厅不久，他就看到Gazelle向他走来，三英寸的高跟鞋堪比凶器，再用力一点可以给地板直直穿个洞。他害怕地往人群中缩了缩，试图寻找刚才那名与之攀谈的年轻人。四下里张望，发现Eggsy的身影已经无处可寻。他认命了，干脆站在原地不动等对方走近自己。Gazelle露出胜利女王一般的微笑。

他将钱包不见的事情告诉了女助手，她白了他一眼，但是没说什么。反正，钱对他来说并不是什么大事。

他松了一口气，然后在余下的时间里带着战战兢兢的心情履行此次酒会的义务，和他不想结识的女士们与男士们交谈。他心里只有刚才那名年轻男子，他又开始寻找Eggsy了，也许他去了男士卫生间？

在最后的半个小时里，他终于得到了一次逃脱的机会。赶忙抓住这个机会，趁着Gazelle背过身子，他立刻钻进了衣着华丽的人群里。

他找遍了整个大厅都没看到Eggsy的背影。穿藏青色晚礼服的男士太多了，好在他们大部分都是黑发和深棕色头发，根本不是Eggsy那种，介于棕色与金发。他是第一次见到这种发色。走进了一个没人的角落，深红色的落地帘子挡住他的步伐，冲着俗气的金色镶边哼了一声，想撩开帘子走到另外一边去。

这个动作只到一半，就听到了Eggsy与某人的激烈争吵。

他下意识屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地拨开帘子，然后看到了两个人。

另外那个应该就是Eggsy的伴侣了，从这个角度看过去，他只能看到对方的侧脸和绷紧的下巴。Eggsy的丈夫是一位年龄比他大很多的男人。年轻人似乎不知道自己已经十分贴近背后的墙面了，依旧绝望地挣扎着。

“Harry，我很抱歉。”他抬起头说道，带有一丝哭腔。

“你应该感到抱歉，”那名叫Harry的男人冷冰冰地说道。他不禁皱了皱眉头，这人果然和Eggsy描述的一样。

“我不是真的想要离开你，我从没有那么想过。”他放下曾经高高在上的自尊，苦苦哀求，“你知道——”

“闭嘴，Eggsy。”那人命令，然后将这只小兽彻底逼进了死角。

他突然担心起年轻人受到暴力威胁，想跳出去阻止对方，然而接下来发生的事让他恨不得找个洞钻进去。他怎么就没想到呢？

他看到Eggsy在对方的逼近下不得不贴上了墙面，双手还抵在对方的胸口。

“Ha——”

Eggsy剩下的呼唤被吞进了年长男人的口中，他们都不知道自己正在被人偷窥，所以忘情地吻着对方。Eggsy发出大声的呻吟，而Harry将之悉数吞下，毫不顾忌几米外就站着几对闲聊的夫妻。

喘息着，Eggsy抬眼望向Harry，对方退后了一步，那一瞬间他看到了Eggsy眼中的绝望。Harry笑了，是那种和Gazelle一样，带着胜利的残酷笑容，没有任何犹豫他抬起了对方，Eggsy小小惊呼一声，然后赶忙将自己的双腿缠上对方的腰。

他现在比Harry高了，只要抬起头就能注意到他。好在他没有往帘子的方向看。

Eggsy微张着红肿的嘴唇，显然，此时此刻他的眼里只有这一个人，用强壮的双臂支撑着他这个摇摇欲坠的姿势。他的伴侣倒是不在意Eggsy可能会糟蹋了自己昂贵的礼服，转而享受年轻人垂着头细碎的亲吻。几缕头发松开，在两人的脸上投下阴影。Eggsy中断了他们懒洋洋的吻。

“我们不能在这里……”他断断续续地说道，因为对方不肯放过自己丈夫露在外面的脖子。

“我知道。”Harry在亲吻与啃咬的间隙回答，看起来就是在敷衍。

“Fuck，”年轻人的背弓起，整个人夹在墙壁和Harry之间，紧紧的，动弹不得。

也或许是他害怕一次微小的扭动就能擦枪走火。

彼此用染着情欲的声音不断喊着对方的名字，仅仅是唇舌间的交缠早就无法满足两个人的欲望。他说放我下来，另外一个人用沙哑的声音应着，并没认真对待这话。那太假了。如果——如果不是他们都穿着礼服，无时不刻在提醒这里并不是享受性爱的最佳地点，他认为这两个人绝对会直接撕掉彼此的衣服，贴着墙或是滚到大理石地板上去做爱。

当Harry将Eggsy小心翼翼放下，后者红着脸，一副不情愿的表情，手仍旧攀着对方的肩膀。

Harry紧紧抵着Eggsy的额头，谁也不能分开他们。

悄悄退场吧。

他听到他们异口同声地说道：

“我爱你。”

 

“这就是你遇到的？你叫这‘有趣的事情’？偷窥别人做爱不是什么好玩的——”

“他们没有，”他强调道，不去想今晚到底是第几次遭到Gazelle的鄙视了。

“我才不在乎。”Gazelle冷笑一声，拿起自己刚才被抢走的手机。“总之明天要想办法离开这里，马德里还有个会议。该死，这些没用的人，还有你也是，只会添乱子。”

他开心地看着她急的像热锅上的蚂蚁，他已经决定要终身雇佣Gazelle了。

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

离婚律师一脸严肃望着眼前身着碳黑色条纹三件套的男人，他修剪完美的双手交叠放在办公桌上，灰色的马车夫结打得一丝不苟。

律师眨了下眼睛，似乎在纠结什么浪费他宝贵时间的东西。

“我说，Hart先生——”

“叫我Eggsy。”他说，一下子就解决了对方无聊的难题。

“Eggsy，”律师叫他这个名字时就像融化的太妃糖黏住了他的喉咙眼。“你和你的丈夫Harry Hart分居多久了？”

“两年零三个月，”他欣赏起律师脸上的表情来。

“可是……你们一共才结婚了不到三年。”

轻笑着点了下头，对方那惊愕的表情让他满意了。他礼貌地问道：“我能抽支烟吗？”

“不能。”

于是他拿出打火机。

律师皱紧了眉头，但是没阻止他。点燃了第一支万宝路香烟，他深深吸了一口，差点被呛到。香烟和打火机都不是他的。

吐出第一个烟圈之后，离婚律师圆圆的脸就被藏在烟雾后面了。他眯起眼睛，仔细回想起刚结婚那会儿到底发生了什么，他和Harry为什么会同意两个人分开住。“主要是工作原因，我们结婚后也不能常聚在一起，太忙了。所以后来就干脆分开住了。他在肯辛顿有套房子，而我的房子在伦敦另一个区，差不多有一个小时的车程。”

“那是什么原因让你们决定离婚？”

他眨眨眼睛，脸蛋可怜兮兮地皱成一团。律师原本红润照人的脸色一下子就变了，Eggsy扯起自己的袖子，指着一块淤青说道：“他打了我。”

现在这名律师仿佛才是被浓烈的烟味呛着的那个。

“看上去就像是桌子角撞出来的。”

“它就是桌子角撞的。”

“这不算数。”

“这怎么不算数了？”他气鼓鼓的，律师没理他。

“所以你想为此提出诉讼吗？”

Eggsy思忖片刻，严肃地摇了摇头。

还是不要了，他说，签个协议就好了，我才不想上法庭。我们都是很注重隐私的人。

律师差点就翻了个白眼。

他在自己的记录本上写了几行字。安静地等待对方结束自己的工作，Eggsy将只抽了一半的香烟掐灭了。

律师手里抓着水性笔，敲了几下他的办公桌面，继续问道：“我猜你们也没有收养孩子？”

“没有。”他如实回答。Daisy算不算半个他们收养的孩子？他妈妈忙起来的时候他和Harry倒是经常将她接到自己家里来，一住就是一个星期。“虽然我们两个人都很喜欢孩子，但是我们也明白，在那样的家庭环境里肯定是不利于这个孩子的健康成长。”

“理智的选择，孩子需要一个稳定的家庭。”律师点点头，赞赏道。“财产问题上你有什么特殊的要求吗？”

没有立刻回答对方的问题，Eggsy在心里粗略估计了一下他们的财产。那可是一笔非常庞大的数目，够他用好几辈子的了，不过大部分都是Harry的。他对人家的东西没什么兴趣，反正Kingsman给了他套房子，发给他的工资也完全够养活自己的妈妈和妹妹了。

“婚前我们就做了公证。之后所得的财产里，我也没什么要求，不过，能把那辆大众车留给我吗？我每天开着它去上班的。对了，还有我的狗。”

“我会写在协议里的。”律师回答道，他已经逐渐意识到这只是个普普通通的离婚案子，不需要花太多精力在它身上。不过他的专业素养还是要求自己将每一个细节都做到完美无缺，所以他们又花了差不多一个小时来讨论剩下的问题。包括他希望花多长时间离婚，越快越好，他回答。

愉快地伸出手，Eggsy和自己的离婚律师道别。

他告诉Eggsy如果他的丈夫真的打他，他可以先去报警，英国警察是不会置之不理的。

Eggsy笑着点点头，然后对方将他送出了事务所。

 

晚上他去了一家叫月桂的酒吧和Roxy聚会，还有新来的Tristan。

他向酒保要了龙舌兰，Roxy点了银色子弹，然后两个人联合起来耍了天真可爱的Tristan，所以他现在对着一杯顶上冒着火焰的七彩鸡尾酒发愣。Eggsy和Roxy爆发出歇斯底里的大笑，整个晚上这杯鸡尾酒替Tristan招来了无数次“问好”——大部分是男性。

喝下今晚第五杯龙舌兰，他的双颊已经通红。Roxy一直在偷他的薯片、柠檬还有盐，在偷的同时无辜地冲他眨眨眼睛。那眼睛在灯光下闪烁着迷人的光彩，就好像知道Eggsy他会一直纵容她的恶作剧。至于Tristan，五分钟前他愤怒地跑去找酒保要了杯凸显他男子气概的马丁尼，不过看上去好像没什么用。Eggsy舔着湿润的嘴唇，用羡慕的眼神看着另一位西装革履的男士朝Tristan走来。

然后Harry就出现了。

“Eggsy，”Harry让他毫无防备。

他放下第六杯龙舌兰，顺便拍开了Roxy的爪子，整理好因为刚才互相推搡弄乱的马甲和衬衫，转过身冲着自己丈夫灿烂一笑：

“晚上好啊，Harry。”

Harry挑起一边的眉毛。

“给你打电话，没人接，所以我就来这里提醒你是时候回家了。”

他吐了吐舌头，无视了咯咯笑的Roxy和Tristan，他怎么认识这两个疯子的。

“抱歉，没听到。”他眨巴着大眼睛。

他的丈夫没说什么，龙舌兰在体内重新发挥了作用，每个毛孔都燥热难耐。

“现在很晚了吗？”Eggsy看了眼时间，然后确信地点点头，说道：“好像是太晚了。对不起啦，宝贝们，我有严格的门禁，祝你们玩得愉快。”

“没有了宝贝蛋蛋我们怎么会玩得愉快？”

他们挥着手齐声说道。

Eggsy翻了个白眼，口是心非。

他乖巧地拿上西装外套和领带，跟着Harry一起出了酒吧大门，还没进到他和Harry共同拥有的大众车子里，他就迫不及待地将对方一把推到车门上，热情地捕获了对方的双唇。

这个吻持续了很长一段时间，简直超出了Eggsy的期待。Harry用同样的热情回吻他，双手用力揉捏着他的腰和屁股上的肉。

“我说——”紊乱地喘着气，中断了他们的吻，“你今天谈得如何？”

Harry瞪了他一眼，他才记起他们之前说好不提这件事的。

“没怎么样，我还在等你的离婚协议。”

“那等得上一段时间。”Eggsy轻轻咬着对方的下唇说道。

“男孩，你想进行庭审吗？”Harry还是问了。

Eggsy嬉笑着摇摇头，“不太想，但是我尊重你的选择，如果你觉得这是有必要的话，我可以编出一些理由来。”他温柔地吻了吻自己丈夫的嘴角，然后想起了Harry是如何用手铐将他拷在床头，或者，自己全身光裸，唯有脖子上的项圈无济于事地遮挡他脖子上一小圈皮肤。维持着这副羞耻的状态，他在Harry家的主卧室床上趴伏了整整一个星期，偶尔屁股里还塞着肛塞，或者粗大的假阳具。只有在上厕所和沐浴的时段Harry才小心翼翼地解开项圈上的锁扣，一边解开一边用修长的手指细细摩挲皮圈下摩得泛红的肌肤。他扮演柔弱的幼犬，不能说话只能小声呜呜叫着，要求主人给他喂食物。他们不知道刚出生的小狗能否随便喝牛奶，但Harry还是尽职地给他拿来了，一点点仔细地灌下去，着迷地看着牛奶是如何顺着他的脖子流至粉褐色的乳尖，然后用丝质手帕擦掉。

他难耐地呜咽。

哎，Eggsy是多么享受Harry的照顾。

“那我们就法庭上见，男孩。”

“好，都听你的。”他撅着嘴巴点点头，然后又吻了上去。

Harry将他引入车内。料事如神的Harry，早就将大众车停在最隐蔽的一个角落。他先是脱下自己的马甲，故意慢吞吞地解开手工衬衫的扣子，想着，这些步骤都太麻烦了，下次还是穿自己的T恤和黑金色运动外套吧。

他将Harry压在身下，自己跨坐上去，说：

“我想要你。”

“你已经在做了。”Harry勾着自己的脖子将他拽下来。

Eggsy哼笑，然后摸出之前在车上藏着的润滑剂和安全套。Harry从他手里擅自抽走了安全套，在他耳边低声说了句话，Eggsy的脸更加红了，他点点头。

能感觉到对方的勃起顶着他的大腿，Eggsy小声咒骂一句，自己也好不到哪里去，带着急躁解开了两个人裤子的皮扣。Eggsy拉开自己的拉链，一手隔着已经湿了的内裤按住性器，感受着指尖传递着那儿不规律的跳动。Harry没说什么。此处只有路灯照进来，所以Eggsy看不清对方的表情。他帮着脱下Eggsy的内裤，让男孩的阴茎完全暴露在车厢闷热的空气里。根本不需要年长绅士的触碰，他一个眼神就能让自己硬的发疼。

天，他咬紧了自己的下唇，然后旋开润滑剂的盖子，挤了一大滩。

Harry抓着他的手腕，引导他探向自己的后方。

控制狂，他发出第一声喘息，之后就无法停止了。两根手指之间一起操弄着Eggsy的后穴，一根是自己的，另外一根是Harry擅自加进去的。疼痛让Eggsy从龙舌兰的迷幻作用下恢复了些许，但欲望又无情地将他打入失去理智的境地。

“你记得我们的安全词吧？”

他点点头，嘴唇颤抖着，Harry比他的动作更快，没等他适应就又插入了两根手指，好样的，现在他的体内有四根了。狗娘养的，润滑剂有个屁用，仿佛就这样被对方直接干操着。

“该死该死，”他叫着，不安地在Harry的大腿上扭动，但依旧没有阻止对方不合理的行为。说实话，哪有什么合理可言，他们已经过了最初甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱时代，大概只剩下疯狂可言。早上他在Harry的怀里醒来的时候，只想将对方拆吃入腹。他交出自己的控制权，跪着、趴着、匍匐着、四肢摊开。都是你的，Harry。

依然感觉不到刺激。

“Eggsy……”

他闭上了眼睛，用仅剩的那只手撑在Harry的腹部。

“把我撑满，用你的手指——还有其它的东西，我不在乎。”他用沙哑的嗓音断断续续地哼道，感觉到Harry的手指在自己体内勾了起来。他发出嘶嘶声，贪婪无比地吞下对方的撩拨，知道对方的指尖在盲目探索中找到了自己的目标，重重地按住了他的前列腺，让他尖声叫了出来。

“操——”

在欲望彻底蒙住他双眼前夕，Eggsy看到了丢在一边的润滑剂。

他忽然意识到，这整整一管都不可能满足他们所需了。

 

几天后，Eggsy的律师找到他，平静地告诉他Hart先生拒绝将大众车和狗还给他。抠门的混蛋，他大笑。

 

第三天，他瞒着Harry跑去找了Merlin，要求接手阿姆斯特丹的任务。听说那儿晚上的红灯区游客和性工作者只隔着一个漂亮的玻璃箱子，一到工作时间，那些人就会拉开自己的窗帘，对着客人们搔首弄姿，像商品一样陈列自己。

他不知道这次自己是否会满意。

 

“下个月第一个星期二庭审。”他从阿姆斯特丹回来后律师通知他。

我要穿什么？第一个念头竟然是这个，Eggsy舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，想起前一夜他的屁股高高翘起，里面插着别人湿漉漉的性器。Harry？他当然知道，他将眼镜打开了，放在床头柜上，最完美的视角，撒着娇要求他看完了全程。你看，你看，他也不能将我驯服好，除了你，只有你。

“我知道了。”他嘴角勾起一抹迷人的笑容，回头就给Harry打了电话，骂他为什么会是这个时间，下个月不是说好轮到他去迈阿密海滩度假的吗？

“我也没办法，”Harry无奈地回答道。“是你说越快越好的。”

“老混蛋。”他揉着太阳穴，生气地骂道，“你觉得我穿墨绿色那套西装如何？配红色领带？”

Harry嗤笑一声，评论道：“不行，太骚了。那是正式场合。”

“噢，”他变得无精打采。“那我穿什么？”

那边有几秒没出声，应该是在思考他的问题。

“深蓝色那套。”Harry回答道，“我刚给你买了条蓝色更浅一点的波点领带，应该会很配，还有花式手帕。”

这下轮到Eggsy放声大笑了，一扫刚才的怨气。

“天啊，谁才是骚的那个？好吧，还是我，毕竟是我要穿的。”

“随你怎么想。”Harry叹了口气。“我们晚上见？提醒你一句，今天我的事情很多，也许我会迟到。”

“警告你最好别迟到，不然一过了那个点我就走人。我们晚上见，Daddy。”

他吻了一下手机。

“生日快乐，Eggsy。”然后Harry挂断了电话，他不禁期待起晚上的活动。

他在Harry的房子里一直等到了凌晨两点，然后不耐烦地打开对方的电脑输入密码，通过一条私密频道找到了自己的丈夫。他有点不可置信地看着电脑显示屏上的信息，该死的老年人，说话不算数。

“你他妈去了哥伦比亚！？”他打开了自己戴着的眼镜吼道。

Harry冷静地回复他：“我上飞机前给你打了电话，你没接。”

“噢。”他想起自己的手机好像一直丢在一楼的客厅，他忙着在Harry床上玩儿了。要知道，Eggsy可是整整三个月没踏进这栋房子了，实际上这里到处都藏着他的玩具。

“算你狠！”

然后他发了张照片给他，肌肤泛着诱人的红色，全身只有一条Harry买的领带——他的生日礼物。

 

Eggsy从法庭里走出来时神清气爽。

没什么人来看这场无聊透顶的离婚诉讼，就算Harry顶着半个贵族头衔，也只有大概二十个陌生人坐到了后面的椅子上。

他没有将自己装扮成可怜兮兮的受害者，而是面带微笑，比任何人都乐观，无所畏惧。Harry提供的证据直指他的不忠行为，Eggsy吐了吐舌头，他的律师气急败坏，他在休息的五分钟里告诉对方，他可没想到Harry将他之前玩的那些东西都记录了下来。所以判决下来之后，他输得一无所有。

Eggsy坐回了那辆大众车上，撅着嘴。

“你把我骗得一干二净。”

“是的，我把你骗得一干二净，但我很开心。”

“所以现在是要玩有钱人买下新的奴隶那套了吗，你知道我还没写好它的剧本。”

Harry耸耸肩膀，他们正开往机场的方向，“我们去里约热内卢。”

“我以为是迈阿密——”

Harry嘴角勾起一抹勾人的微笑，他咽了口口水，感觉到裤子发紧。

“我们已经去过那里了，男孩，我们的蜜月就是在那里。”

他带着点恼怒地点点头，想起三年前他们结了婚的当天晚上就私自搭乘Kingsman的飞机飞到了佛罗里达。那让Merlin气得大叫。

 

Harry问他想不想复婚，Eggsy被他的前夫操得睁不开眼睛，只能用软软的声音说，好，我们复婚。

 

他们没有。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还没有在一起七年就要提前感受七年之痒的两个笨蛋（不


End file.
